


in a crazier world

by herwhiteknight



Series: polychromatic polaribees [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT4, also everybody loves blake, and will probably write for it again another time, i tag it as crack except i really had a lot of fun exploring this dynamic, oops my multishipper heart is showing, polychromatic polaribees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: There are some things that logic just can't explain. The fact that Ilia, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang are all dating exceptnot? Well, that's one of those things.





	in a crazier world

**Author's Note:**

> I was going crazy writing the massage!au because there's So Much Plot. So I just needed to let loose a little..... well. A lot. The result? Well, you'll have to read for yourself exactly what my brain came up with. But, it is a polya ship, so if that's not your thing, then just don't bother.

Yang, Ilia and Pyrrha all sat tangled up on the couch in their shared living room, blinking expectantly at Ruby and Weiss as they sat across from them. Blake was napping in Yang’s lap, absolutely disinterested in the turn that the conversation had taken. “So…,” Yang prompted, waiting on a reaction.

“So… you’re all just….. dating each other?” Ruby asked, tipping backward off the front of the couch to hang upside-down as she stared at them, as if that would make things less confusing somehow.

Weiss smacked her shoulder, “Ruby! You can’t just ask things like that.”

“And why shouldn’t she?” Yang raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s how this _all works._ We talk to each other.”

“Aha! So you _are_ then!” Ruby stuck a finger out at them triumphantly.

“Well yes…,” Pyrrha started, playing with the long curl of Ilia’s ponytail as Ilia leaned into her side. “And also no.”

“Also no?” Weiss asked this time, forgoing the pretense of politeness.

“Blake’s _my_ girlfriend,” Yang said, gesturing to Blake curled up like a big house cat as tightly as she could fit onto Yang’s lap, “the same way that Ilia is Pyrrha’s.”

“We just all like to sometimes make out with each other sometimes,” Ilia supplied with a self-satisfied smirk.

“You’re not…? This isn’t a problem for any of you?” Weiss continued, her eyebrows shooting higher the more confused she got.

“Nah,” Yang shrugged, accidentally dislodging Pyrrha’s arm around her shoulders. “Oops, sorry babe,” she said, brushing a kiss against Pyrrha’s shoulder apologetically.

“It’s mainly because we all just want a piece of Blake, really,” Ilia said, nudging Blake’s side with her toe. Blake cracked an eye open at the touch, grumbling her annoyance.

“She _is_ the best kisser,” Pyrrha nodded matter-of-factly.

“ _Wait,_ ” Yang gaped, rounding on Pyrrha with wide eyes. “You’ve kissed _Blake_ before?!”

“I have,” she answered demurely, fluttering her eyelashes at her.

“Blake!?” Yang turned to her girlfriend now, poking her insistently in the shoulder. “Explain?!”

“Finally, the drama I was expecting,” Weiss muttered under her breath.

One of Blake’s ears twitched in Weiss’s direction as she yawned, propping herself up against Yang’s chest. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Ice Queen,” she rolled her eyes. “Yang had dared me a couple weeks ago.”

“I did?” Yang’s face scrunched up in bewilderment even as she absently settled her hand between Blake’s ears.

“Mm,” Blake hummed, nuzzling into Yang’s touch. “Yep. It was during one of our movie nights where we _never_ actually watch movies and instead just get ridiculously intoxicated and play stupid games.”

“Okay…,” Yang said slowly, “I think I might _vaguely_ remember this….”

“You should, you practically _begged_ me.”

“And why on _earth_ would she do that?!” Weiss exclaimed, still clearly completely at a loss.

“She wanted to see if her ex and her current girlfriend would look hot together,” Pyrrha explained, taking pity on Weiss’s confusion.

“Oh,” Yang said, furrowing her brow and biting her lip for a moment. “So, was I right?”

‘ _Oh yeah_ ,” Ilia smirked, “you _absolutely_ were. Made me wet,” she shrugged after a pause.

“Ilia, _please!_ ” Weiss snapped, shooting daggers across the room at her. “Be civilized!”

“Darling, she’s right,” Pyrrha sighed, lifting her chin with a delicate hand. “Especially not in front of Ruby.”

“Yes, please control your girlfriend Pyrrha, thank you!” Ruby squawked, slapping her hands over her ears. “Weiss, remind me to _never_ accept their invitations for movie nights ever from now on until the end of time, thank you!”

“Your loss,” Ilia tilted her head indifferently.

“Well, I highly doubt _that,”_ Weiss sniffed.

“But I don’t get it still,” Ruby said, finally uncovering one of her ears cautiously, eyeing Ilia with a slightly apprehensive gaze. “How can Pyrrha be your ex if you’re all dating?”

“Because we’re not,” Pyrrha and Yang chimed in together. Pyrrha glanced at Yang, who continued the thread with a shrug. “Pyrrha and I broke up awhile ago. She’s dating Ilia now. It’s that simple.”

“But it’s _not_!” Weiss threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “You can’t just all say you’re not dating and then go around acting like… like,” she waved her arm uselessly to the pile of tangled limbs on the couch before her, “like _this_?”

“I think we should just let them believe what they want,” Yang muttered in Pyrrha’s ear, making her stifle a giggle behind her hand as Blake’s ears twitched in amusement at the quiet remark.  

“Yeah, they’re not gonna get it,” Ilia shrugged, kissing Pyrrha’s cheek partly because she wanted to and partly because she knew it would infuriate Weiss’s confusion further. “You guys should probably go before Ice Queen implodes any further.”

“That’s… yeah. That’s probably a good idea,” Ruby flipped forward off the couch, landing with a thud as Weiss slowly rose in a much more dignified manner, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

“I’ll walk you two out,” Blake offered after stretching her arms above her head.

“Thanks baby,” Yang smiled, giving her a quick kiss as she got up to see Weiss and Ruby off. “And thanks for coming around, you two! Don’t be strangers, and all that.”

“No thanks,” Weiss replied stiffly, “I don’t think I even _want_ to know what your definition of the word is if your girlfriends aren’t even your girlfriends.”

“She doesn’t mean that!” Ruby laughed nervously, patting Weiss on the shoulder comfortingly. “Right, Weiss? We’ll be around sometimes… every now and then…”

“Yeah, come over for movie night!” Ilia shouted at them just as they were about to leave. “We’re having one tomorrow, nobody’s-” _Slam._ “-working.” Ilia blinked from within Pyrrha’s arms. “Well. That was rude.”

“Maybe you _shouldn’t_ have invited them to an event that you basically all but insinuated was some kind of sexscapade,” Blake rolled her eyes, returning to the couch where Yang hadn’t moved.

“It’s not like they _have_ been,” Ilia protested. “Yet,” she added after a thoughtful smirk.

Blake sighed, curling back up into Yang’s lap. “You’re all insane.”

“But you love us anyway, don’t you Blake?” Yang grinned, returning her hand back between Blake’s ears.

Blake hummed for a moment, considering. “Not us. Just you,” she murmured, closing her eyes once more. And as she drifted off beneath the feeling of Yang’s fingers running through her hair, she found herself wondering how she got tangled up in such insanity. Found herself realizing that she didn’t care and that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
